


Черно-белый

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Color Blindness, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Знаешь… Для меня небо не голубое, — тихо произносит он. Каждый раз говоря об этом вслух, он будто бы удивляется сам.<br/>— Я вижу мир черно-белым, — говорит он, и, подумав, поправляется: — Ну и серым, наверное. С другой стороны, по мнению некоторых людей, серый - это просто более светлый черный. Поэтому я не уверен, может быть, я все-таки вижу все именно черно-белым, — его лицо застывает. — Но я точно не могу видеть голубой, или рыжий, или фиолетовый, или желтый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черно-белый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [monochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314135) by [whitemiists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemiists/pseuds/whitemiists). 



> Переведено на Haikyuu!!SW 2015 за команду Кагеяма Тобио/Хината Шоё на diary.ru

— Эй, Нацу?

Волейбольный мяч вращается в его ладонях и останавливается, сжатый пальцами, как раз в тот момент, когда качающаяся на качелях сестра поворачивается в его сторону. Он спрашивает:

— Какого цвета этот мяч?

Нацу касается пальцем подбородка и хмурится, размышляя над неожиданным вопросом.

— Бело-красно-зеленый, — говорит она, с гордостью загибая три пухлых пальчика. — То есть он трехцветный.

— О, — Хината молча смотрит на мяч в своих руках, на оттенки белого и серого, переплетающиеся на поверхности, и признается: — Я вижу только два цвета.

 

Друзья говорят, что у него рыжие волосы. Цвет, вероятно, настолько яркий, что порождает повод для множества шуток. Он не понимает ни одной из них, но все равно смеется, потому что его друзья счастливы, а это гораздо важнее, чем возможность видеть те же цвета, что и они.

— У Нацу тоже рыжие волосы? — заинтриговано спрашивает он у матери.

Она ласково улыбается, запускает пальцы в его непослушные пряди и поглаживает по голове.

— Да. Поэтому все знают, что вы брат и сестра.

Хината размышляет над этим, стоя в ванной перед зеркалом и пропуская волосы между пальцами снова и снова. И в конце концов понимает, что для него все иначе.

Они с Нацу брат и сестра потому, что ругаются, кто первый идет в ванную, и потому, что она ябедничает на него, когда он случайно рушит ее замок из кубиков, а он не подпускает ее к своим видеоиграм, когда боится, что она их сломает.

Они брат и сестра потому, что он держит ее за руку, когда они смотрят ужастики, берет с собой в парк и ждет, пока она играет на детской площадку, поправляет ее маленькие хвостики, которые растрепал ветер по дороге в школу.

Все это никак не связано с рыжим цветом.

Хината был еще совсем маленьким, когда понял, что видит мир немного иначе.

 

 

Вид с высоты.

Иногда он гадает, имеет ли значение, что он для него он не такой, как для других игроков. Ему интересно, притупляется ли восприятие от того, что он не различает коричневый цвет пола, или цветной рисунок на форме соперников, когда те в прыжке принимают пас, или нитевидные тени от мяча, рассекающего воздух над площадкой.

Вид, который ему откроется, никогда не будет для него таким, каким был для Маленького Гиганта, и Хината об этом знает.

Но когда этот момент наконец наступает, он видит лишь темноту: опущенные веки не пропускают света. Он доверяется своим товарищам по команде, и его рука ударяет по мячу над сеткой.

— Эй! Зачем ты закрыл глаза?! — взрывается Кагеяма, обвиняюще тыкая в него пальцем.

Хината не понимает, чего все так переполошились.

Для него мир либо черный, либо белый. Он либо доверяет Кагеяме, либо нет. Даже если они заклятые соперники, даже если он поклялся однажды победить Кагеяму, у него никогда не было причины ему не доверять.

Люди могут назвать его простодушным, могут сказать, что мир состоит из серых полутонов и не делится на черное и белое, но для Хинаты всегда было именно так.

— Разве возможно доверять кому-то целиком и полностью? — требовательно спрашивает Кагеяма, только немного разжав кулак, прежде чем стукнуть Хинату по голове.

Хината ударяет его в ответ и тоже орет:

— Я понятия не имею, как по-другому!

 

(Но однажды он не может удержаться. Он приоткрывает веки и обозревает открывшийся над сеткой вид. И, ох, даже несмотря на то, что все цвета черно-белые, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда вид оказывается еще более потрясающим, чем тот, о котором он всегда мечтал.

 

Ему нравится форма Карасуно.

Она полностью черная, снизу доверху, и ему нравится, что он видит ее точно так же, как и все остальные. Игроки волейбольного клуба дружно хихикают, зажимая рты ладонями, потешаясь над словами Нишинои, но Хината молчаливо его поддерживает. Форма Карасуно очень, очень крутая.

Однако волейбольная форма состоит из двух цветов: черного и рыжего.

— Как мои волосы! — провозглашает Хината, восторженно распахивая глаза и широко улыбаясь, прижимая форму к груди. Даичи довольно хмыкает, ласково гладит его по голове, и этой же ночью в ванной перед зеркалом Хината старательно прикладывает футболку к своим волосам, пытаясь разглядеть, одинаково ли они выглядят.

Все это, с ликованием решает он, доказывает тот факт, что ему было суждено стать частью Карасуно.

 

Кагеяма первым начинает что-то замечать.

Хината всегда был ужасно невнимательным: он не может даже сосчитать, сколько раз случайно надевал штаны Танаки, когда сильно нервничал, - поэтому его странности привлекают внимание далеко не сразу. Но, судя по наблюдениям Хинаты, у Кагеямы всегда была хорошая интуиция, и он первым обращает внимание.

— Это моя повязка! — рявкает он, выдергивая предмет из рук Хинаты. — Моя голубая, а твоя красная. Как ты вообще умудрился их перепутать?!

Хината показывает ему язык и убегает, не забыв прихватить свою повязку.

— Хината, сбегай за насосом для мяча, пожалуйста, — однажды просит Даичи перед началом тренировки. — Возьми, пожалуйста, новый, фиолетовый. Старый уже совсем не пашет.

Когда он нервно заглядывает в кладовку, то видит Кагеяму, который тщательно подбирает идеальный мяч из тележки, и они обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, прежде чем Хината начинает искать. Он находит один насос, затем второй, и совершенно не может отличить их друг от друга.

Его охватывает паника. Кагеяма все еще в кладовке, все еще бросает на него подозрительные и раздраженные взгляды от тележки с мячами, так что гениальная идея сравнить насосы с помощью света от лампочки умирает у него на глазах.

Он неуверенно потирает шею.

— Хм, не могу найти новый насос. Он вообще здесь?

— Да он прямо тут, тупица! — рявкает Кагеяма и снимает насос с полки. — Как ты мог его не заметить…

— Спасибо! — перебивает Хината, выхватывает насос из его рук, показывает язык и выбегает наружу. Он не замечает, как Кагеяма озабоченно смотрит ему вслед, пока Хината вихрем несется по площадке.

— В чем твоя проблема? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда они идут домой. Его губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

Но Хината потирает нос, сворачивая на перекрестке к себе домой, и говорит:

— Не твое дело, Злобнояма.

 

У Ячи светлые желтые волосы.

Хината знает только потому, что случайно подслушивает, как Сугавара делает ей комплимент, и она явно смущается и как заведенная повторяет «ой, нет, не правда».

Кроме этого, Ячи скорее всего самая умная девочка в классе: Хината узнает это после их первого занятия во время обеда, когда Цукишима привычно ведет себя как придурок.

— Ух ты, твои конспекты так здорово организованы! — выкрикивает Хината, восхищенно разглядывая аккуратно написанные от руки иероглифы и структурированные таблички. Ячи начинает путано рассказывать о заголовках, подзаголовках и всех тех вещах, в которых Хината абсолютно ничего не понимает, но он все равно улыбается, потому что она выглядит такой счастливой, когда рассказывает об этом.

— Эй, Маленький Гигант, который не сможет попасть в Токио! — решительно прерывает их Кагеяма. — Ну-ка перепиши это. Хината недовольно жалуется на то, что Кагеяма их перебил, но тот игнорирует и закатывает глаза. — Вот, — говорит он Хинате, — То, что выделено розовым.

Хината колеблется, снова и снова вращая карандаш между пальцами, тянет время, пытаясь изо всех сил напрячь зрение и отличить один цвет от другого. Все цвета для него выглядят как различные оттенки серого: некоторые светлее или немного ярче, чем другие, но все равно серые.

Кагеяма замечает его замешательство, хмурится и сжимает губы в тонкую линию, глазами задавая вопрос. Но Хината не встречается с ним взглядом, упрямо смотрит на бумагу и игнорирует свистящее дыхание рядом со своим ухом.

Внезапно Кагеяма опускает на бумагу палец и ведет до самого низа страницы.

— Перепиши вот эту часть, — угрюмо бормочет он.

Хината смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, приоткрыв рот, но их взгляды не пересекаются. Между бровями Кагеямы залегла складка, которая обычно выражает замешательство, но никто из них так и не произносит ни слова.

 

На следующий день Ячи встречает их в коридоре и сует в руки одинаковые стопки листов.

— Я-я скопировала конспекты для вас двоих! — объясняет она, накручивая на палец подол футболки. Она все еще неуютно себя чувствует, общаясь с волейболистами, что бы там ее ни волновало. — Не так-то просто удобно организовать конспекты! Поэтому я сделала копии моих записей и цветными маркерами выделила те разделы, которые вам понадобятся для учебы!

Хината смотрит на листы у себя в руках и видит только черные, белые и серые цвета на всех страницах, но не может заставить себя сказать Ячи, что она потратила время зря.

— Ух ты, Ячи! — выкрикивает он, хватает ее за руку и энергично трясет. — Спасибо огромное! Следующий тест я точно сдам на отлично! Ты лучшая!

Кагеяма бормочет похожие слова благодарности, склоняясь в нелепом поклоне и даже не замечая этого.

Когда Ячи уходит, скромно пожав руку Хинаты в ответ, Хината наконец обращает внимание, что Кагеяма пристально смотрит на него, будто пытается что-то найти.

Он инстинктивно начинает защищаться. Скрещивает руки на груди и сердито спрашивает:

— Что?

Кагеяма качает головой и выдыхает:

— Ничего.

Но продолжает смотреть так же внимательно. Более того, его глаза теперь неотрывно следят за листами бумаги, которые держит Хината, и на одно пугающее мгновении Хинате кажется, что тот все знает.

Но Кагеяма не спрашивает.

 

Хината говорит ему после Весеннего Чемпионата.

Они стоят возле раковин, умываясь после игры. Кагеяма засовывает голову под струи воды, а Хината приваливается к стене, и, подняв руку, смотрит на необъятное небо, на солце, которое скользит между растопыренными пальцами.

Ворон, темный, как ночь, пересекает бескрайние просторы неба, и Хината думает о том, как далеко они зашли с Кагеямой, что именно Кагеяму он всегда обнимает первым, радуясь победе. Поэтому он говорит ему.

— Знаешь… Для меня небо не голубое, — тихо произносит он. Каждый раз говоря об этом вслух, он будто бы удивляется сам.

Кагеяма оборачивается, выключает кран и вешает полотенце на шею. Он хмурится.

— Ну, да. Солнце садится, так что сейчас небо скорее алое.

Хината качает головой, не отрывая взгляда от просветов между пальцами.

— Нет, я не об этом… В смысле, для меня небо никогда не голубое. Как и мои волосы не рыжие. Или волейбольный насос не фиолетовый. А волосы Ячи не желтые.

Кагеяма хмурится еще сильнее:

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Я вижу мир черно-белым, — говорит он, и, подумав, поправляется: — Ну и серым, наверное. С другой стороны, по мнению некоторых людей, серый - это просто более светлый черный. Поэтому я не уверен, может быть, я все-таки вижу все именно черно-белым, — его лицо застывает. — Но я точно не могу видеть голубой, или рыжий, или фиолетовый, или желтый.

Кагеяма наклоняется к раковине позади Хинаты, прикасается к его мокрому лицу, но не произносит ни слова.

Хината широко улыбается.

— Все не так уж и плохо. Но иногда мне хочется… увидеть цвет неба, понимаешь?

— Какого цвета оно для тебя? — спрашивает Кагеяма, зарываясь пальцами ног в траву.

— Светло-серое.

— Значит оно светло-серое, — пожимает плечами Кагеяма. — Если ты видишь его таким, значит, оно такое. Разве не так?

Улыбка Хинаты становится еще шире, и он нарочно толкает Кагеяму плечом:

— Ладно.

 

Однажды он пытается объяснить, каким для него выглядит мир.

— Он просто… состоит из двух цветов, — говорит он, широко размахивая палочками в воздухе. Кагеяма поднимает глаза от обеда, но не прекращает засовывать в рот еду. — Все либо черное, либо белое.

Кагеяма неопределенно хмыкает в ответ и с громким звуком всасывает через трубочку клубничный коктейль.

— Обычно выходит, что добро - черное, а зло - белое.

— Тупица. Разве должно быть не наоборот?

Хината яростно мотает головой, прилагая максимум усилий, чтобы как можно более ясно сформулировать свой ответ, и смешно морщит лоб от напряжения.

— Форма Карасуно ведь черного цвета. И когда я впервые ударил по твоему пасу во время игры, все вокруг было черным. Ну и, эээ, в общем, т-твои волосы тоже… — он спотыкается, жар опаляет щеки, особенно после того, как Кагеяма вопросительно на него смотрит. Он торопится объяснить до конца, неистово размахивая руками. — Волосы Дайчи ведь тоже черные! Но я не имею ввиду, что волосы Сугавары - это зло! Но ведь, ну, волосы Цукишимы белые, и он определенно злобный и вредный. Так что работает, может, и не всегда, но в целом-то…

— Форма Сейджо белого цвета, — добавляет Кагеяма, поддерживая идею.

Хината ударяет кулаком по скамейке.

— Вот именно! Видишь? В мире все кристально ясно.

Удовлетворенный собственный объяснением, он засовывает очередную порцию маминой стряпни себе в рот и оставшееся время они едят в комфортной тишине, к которой успели привыкнуть с тех пор, как перешли во второй класс старшей школы. Он удивляется тому, что смог подружиться с кем-то, кого раньше считал заклятым соперником.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — бормочет он, облизывая палочки. — А ведь раньше я думал, что ты тоже на светлой стороне.

Он думает о том поражении в средней школе и о своем обещании победить Короля Площадки, который тогда возвышался над ним, освящаемый лучами заходящего солнца, будто недостижимый Бог Волейбола.

Сейчас все изменилось. Теперь они стоят на одной стороне площадки, одетые в одинаковую форму, и Хината всегда будет рядом, чтобы пробить пас Кагеямы.

— Но я ошибался, — заявляет он и выдает: — Ты абсолютно точно на темной стороне!

Кагеяма хмурится и бросает рисовый шарик ему в лицо.

 

— Кагеяма, у тебя красивые глаза?

Кагеяма сбивается с шага, практически спотыкается о собственные ноги, но ловит равновесие довольно быстро и бросает на Хинату ошарашенный, почти испуганный взгляд:

— Ч-Что?

— Т-То есть… Девчонки в твоем классе постоянно говорят о них, ты знал? — бормочет он, защищаясь, и нервно теребит рукав. — Они постоянно болтают, что им нравятся твои глаза, потому что они очень-очень красивые. Так это правда?

На щеках Кагеямы расцветают темные тени. Вот как, наверное, выглядит румянец, думает Хината. Совершенно очаровательно, пусть даже он не различает красного цвета, в который, как ему говорили, окрашиваются щеки.

— Откуда мне знать, тупица, — огрызается Кагеяма, и по тому, как нервно он теребит волосы на затылке, Хината понимает, насколько тот смущен. — Они просто… просто синие.

Просто синие. Как цвет неба, который Хината всегда мечтал увидеть. Теперь он знает, что существует нечто, что он мечтает увидеть даже сильнее неба.

Но разве так уж важны цвета, когда он может видеть, как солнце отражается в глазах Кагеямы, и маленькие пятнышки света рассыпаются, подсвечивая красивый серый оттенок.

Охх, думает Хината, абсолютно очарованный этим зрелищем. Они и правда такие красивые.

 

— Эй, — хмуро бормочет Кагеяма, останавливая его прямо посреди людного школьного коридора, и упрямо смотрит на свои нервно переступающие ноги: — У тебя тоже… очень красивые глаза.

Хината застывает с широко открытым ртом, шокированный этим заявлением, а потом морщит нос:

— Мне говорили, что они просто коричневые.

Кагеяма заметно мрачнеет.

— Коричневый - очень красивый цвет, — шипит он, оскорбившись за Хинату. — Теплый.

Хината немигающе смотрит на него, когда Кагеяма неловко разворачивается и убегает в сторону классов, что-то неразборчиво бормоча об уроке математики.

Он чувствует, как незнакомое тепло разливается в его животе, и решает, что коричневый - определенно очень теплый цвет.

 

Ячи приносит банку леденцов на тренировку.

— Разбирайте! — радостно улыбаясь, предлагает она.

— Класс! — выкрикивает Хината и подскакивает к ней без промедления. — Спасибо, Ячи!

Он первым запускает ладонь в банку, увлеченно играя в лотерею со сладостями, и вытаскивает конфету с самого дна. Твердая рука внезапно перехватывает его запястье, но, забирая конфету, Кагеяма касается его очень ласково.

— Тупица, — бормочет он и наклоняется так близко, что никто не может их услышать. — Ты выбрал фиолетовую. Ты ненавидишь виноград.

Он не отодвигается, засовывает в банку руку, и Хината неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как капля пота скатывается с адамова яблока и останавливает прямо над ключицей.

— Вот, — предлагает Кагеяма и опускает конфету в ладонь Хинаты. — Грушевая. Твоя любимая.

Виноградную он оставляет себе, срывает обертку и сжимает конфету губами. Он обводит ее языком, рассеянно наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом, и Хината быстро засовывает в рот свою, чтобы иметь повод отвернуться.

Коричневый может быть теплым цветом, но вот фиолетовый…

Фиолетовый - это раскаленная лава, расплавляющая его внутренности.

 

В третьем классе старшей школы он очень, очень, очень надеялся получить роль в школьном спектакле, но вместо этого ему поручили помогать с организацией. Не так уж плохо, у него хотя бы появилась возможность погулять с сестрой и купить красок, а улыбка и восхищение на ее лице, которые появились после того, как она впервые увидела магазин для художников, стоили пережитого разочарования.

Он заталкивает подальше свою гордость и просит Кагеяму об одолжении.

— Можешь задержаться после школы вместе со мной? — бормочет он, глядя в сторону. — Мне поручили заняться декорациями, и хотя краски подписаны, мне бы не помешал кто-нибудь, кто проконтролирует, чтобы я ничего не перепутал.

Кагеяма на удивление не возражает. И не пытается отвесить ему подзатыльник, хотя именно этого Хината в первую очередь от него и ждет. Кагеяма даже не отчитывает его за то, что Хината изначально согласился на такую нелепую работу.

— Без проблем, — легко соглашается он. — Тренировки в любом случае отменили на время фестиваля.

И вот спустя несколько часов они оказываются вдвоем в пустом классе, школа пустынная и безмолвная, и они чувствуют себя так, будто остались одни во всем мире.

Кагеяма сидит на стуле, тихо потягивает свое молоко и просто наблюдает. Хината полыхает под его взглядом, аккуратно наносит краски на разложенные перед собой холсты и ни на секунду не может забыть об этом взгляде.

— Эй, Кагеяма? — бормочет он, чтобы начать разговор, и еще выше закатывает рукава. — Почему ты так легко согласился помочь? И даже не наорал на меня?

Тот вскидывается, привычным движением скрещивая ноги.

— Ты не должен лишаться того, что могут получить остальные, только потому, что чем-то отличаешься, — объясняет он, пожимая плечами.

Хината закусывает губу, пряча несмелую улыбку.

 

В конце концов Кагеяма встает со стула, садится на пол рядом с Хинатой и даже разрисовывает несколько декораций.

— Ту-пи-ца, — раздраженно выдыхает он, когда Хината машинально вытирает щеку тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты размазал краску по всему лицу!

У него нет платка, но он вытаскивает из кармана повязку, которую обычно использует на тренировках, и Хината хихикает, пока тот яростно стирает следы краски с его лица.

— Мерзкий Кагеяма! — хнычет он, не переставая смеяться. — Прекрати водить своей потной повязкой по моему лицу!

— Я вообще-то ее стираю, — бросает Кагеяма и упорно продолжает, пока не оттирает последнее пятнышко. Ему приходится пододвинуться ближе и придержать Хинату за подбородок, чтобы тот оставалcя неподвижным, но он не обращает на это внимание.

Хината влюбленно смотрит в его глаза. Сегодня они немного темнее, может быть, потому, что лучи солнца не проникают в класс, и он пытается привыкнуть к тому, насколько они яркие и глубокие. Он бездумно протягивает руку и отодвигает челку Кагеямы в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе.

— Ах ты ублюдок, Хината! Ты меня испачкал!

Хината вскрикивает и отдергивается, когда Кагеяма прицельно размазывает краску по руке и затем проводит ей по рыжим прядям. Хината беспорядочно ерзает и жалуется на нечестное преимущество, которое получил Кагеяма, зажав его ноги между своими бедрами. Но Кагеяма не знает пощады.

Когда Кагеяма разжимает хватку, волосы Хинаты выглядят как сосульки, а на ощупь ужасающе липкие. Хината обвиняюще произносит:

— Ты поступил со мной намного хуже!

— Потому что ты умудрился испачкать меня в благодарность за то, что я оказал тебе услугу! — ворчит в ответ Кагеяма, и, по всей видимости, даже не замечает, что все еще удерживает Хинату.

Хината толкает его в грудь, оставляя разводы краски на футболке, но никого из них это уже не волнует.

— Да боже мой, я же случайно! Я просто хотел получше рассмотреть твое лицо!

— Д-Для чего? Глаз мне собирался выдавить?

— Да нет же, тупица! — выкрикивает Хината, придвигаясь ближе. — Потому что у тебя красивое лицо!

Кагеяма изумленно смотрит на него, и Хината не в состоянии даже смутиться, настолько он расстроен.

— Слезь с меня, — требует он, и Кагеяма его отпускает.

Они оба полностью перепачканы в краске, та неровным слоем размазана по ним обоим. Хината пропускает свои залитые краской волосы сквозь пальцы и представляет, как он в таком виде доберется до дома.

В конце концов Кагеяма тихо спрашивает:

— И как давно ты так думаешь?

— Что у тебя красивое лицо или что я хочу рассмотреть его поближе? — спрашивает Хината в ответ, снова усаживаясь на пол. На сегодня с декорациями покончено, нет смысла продолжать, когда они оба настолько взвинчены. Он начинает собирать вещи.

— Эээ, и то, и другое? — спрашивает Кагеяма, уголки его губ опускаются, придавая лицу еще более хмурое выражение.

Хината скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не знаю. Если у кого-то красивое лицо, ты ведь замечаешь это сразу же, верно? Ну или почти сразу.

— О.

Ему нечего ответить на признание Хинаты, поэтому он молча присоединяется к уборке. Его полоска даже близко не такая большая или эластичная, чтобы стереть всю ту краску, которой они обмазали друг друга, поэтому домой они идут как ходячие экспонаты современного искусства.

Хината не смотрит на него до самого последнего момента, когда они расходятся на перекрестке, но не может не спросить:

— Эй, Кагеяма? В каких красках мы с тобой перепачканы?

Поборов секундное удивление, Кагеяма отвечает:

— Я - в рыжей, а ты - в синей.

Цвета, которые ассоциируются с каждым из них.

Хината чувствует, как полыхает его лицо, когда он возвращается домой этим вечером.

 

Хината видит мир немного иначе.

Для него мир либо черный, либо белый.

Он либо доверяет Кагеяме, либо нет. И даже если они заклятые соперники, даже если он поклялся однажды победить его, у него никогда не было причин не доверять Кагеяме.

Но лежа в кровати этой ночью и наблюдая, как тени танцуют на потолке, он понимает, что дело не только в этом.

Ему либо нравится Кагеяма, либо нет. И даже если они ссорятся, даже если все это не имеет никакого смысла, нельзя отрицать тот факт, что Кагеяма нравится ему очень сильно.

Может быть, он влюблен. Может быть, даже любит.

Хината засыпает, думая о черном  
и белом  
и коричневом  
и фиолетовом  
и оранжевом  
и синем.

 

В конце концов выясняется, что Кагеяма тоже видит мир немного иначе.

— Ты либо нравишься мне, либо нет, — он стоит на крыльце Хинаты и хмурится, освещаемый рассветным солнцем. — Ты мне нравишься.

Он отводит взгляд, и Хината в шоке роняет расческу.

 

По дороге к школе они смущенно держатся за руки. По дороге к дому их руки сцеплены немного более уверенно. Они тайно пробираются в клубную комнату. И несмотря на то, что на первом свидании они ругаются, они наслаждаются каждой его секундой.

Все кристально ясно и именно так, как привык Хината.

Но через несколько месяцев их губы наконец соприкасаются, и впервые черный, белый и серый сплетаются воедино, чтобы создать мир, которого Хината никогда еще не встречал.


End file.
